1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computers and, particularly, to an all-in-one computer.
2. Description of Related Art
All-in-one computers include a main body and a display, which are integrated together by a case to improve compactness and portability of the computers. However, the replacement and/or repair of the display and the main body can be difficult because the display and the main body cannot be detached from the computer.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an all-in-one computer to overcome the above mentioned limitations.